The new student at DWMA
by Itacat
Summary: Lelouch finds himself being chased by Suzaku once again. But when he meets a certain 12th centruy sword, he becomes its meister; and gets sent to the world of Soul eater, where he becomes a student at the DWMA's EAT class. And he tries to get home.
1. Excalibur

**Hello, and thanks for choosing to read this. This is my first Fanfic i have ever written , so I **** apologize if there are any grammer or spelling issues or OCC. Other then that please follow,fav, and review! **(≧∇≦)

"LELOUCH"! Lelouch now heard his angry former best friend call his name. He had been chasing after him for a while now, and even worse, his voice was coming closer and closer to the room he was hiding; it's no use-he couldn't run now! He had been injured badly in his right leg and was bleeding horribly from the head, it would take only time for him to black out completely.

"Damn..you Suzaku.." Lelouch said under his slowly weakening breath. He was slouched in a corner still in his torn up Zero custom, in his hand a leather case containing devices he used to execute his plan for the black knights that had failed, and his school uniform. He stared at the bag intently, still wondering why his plan had gone wrong, when he saw an odd looking white creature come out a large cardboard box across him. It was not very tall, wearing an all white tux with a large over sized cartoony top hat. But that's wasn't the strange part about this creature; no the weird part was, it had a very long bird like beak that curled upwards, and overly simple cartoony eyes that look liked a 3 year old would've designed.

"FOOL!" was all the words the odd creature could offer Lelouch. The odd thing pointed its white walking cane at him. Lelouch, after hearing what the odd creature had said, felt absolutely enraged by its comment. How did it have the right to judge him or his plans? How can a thing like this even possibly exist? It was against the laws the of nature itself! Maybe he was imagining things? Maybe he was a fool after- " Have you ever heard of the legend of the great Excalibur? The creature cut him off of his pondering."My legend started in the 12th century! I was a great and powerful weapon blah blah blah blah" he heard the odd creature say, but he stopped listening after the part where the creature said he was great and powerful weapon. This give Lelouch some ideas of a way to escape his former best friend; if the 'great and powerful weapon' part was true, then the tables would have turned in his favour. But what the hell was he thinking? Sitting here, listening to something that could possibly be a figment of his own imagination, was he going insane?

"Lelouch! You're coming with me!" Suzaku slammed the large door to the strong house open, and shouted at his injured friend sitting in the corner. It's hopeless, Lelouch thought to himself; but after immediately having that thought, the two friends suddenly both witnessed the odd white creature lift up into the air, surrounding itself with a strong golden glow that transformed itself into a medieval looking sword. The two, now remaining in the room were left completely speechless by what just occurred before their eyes; they both silently watched as the holy sword floated into Lelouch's hands.

"Wha-!" Right when the sword made contact with Lelouch's skin, he felt a surge of power and energy beaming through his injured body as if it was channeled through by that holy blade. He no longer felt tired or the pain of his injuries, he no longer wanted to give in, or be captured by Suzaku. Instead he felt immense power! Power to take down the strongest of his enemies.

Lelouch quietly stood up from his place in the room, a smirk appearing on his hair covered face. He held the holy sword in his right hand tightly.

Lelouch(1st person)

I slowly got up from my spot, and I didn't feel a pain or an ache in my body. What's going on? It's as if this piece of metal was giving me extra energy and power. But even with this new energy I still wouldn't able to bet Suzaku. Dammit! And I don't know what this sword is capable of other then what it has done so far. This is bad, but I guess I'll just have to work with. I tried to stand confidently in front of Suzaku, as if I've gained another chance to use my geass on him again. But on the inside I was shaking furiously, I just hope this would trick him off guard.

"I don't what kind of strange power you just received now, but I just know I'm not letting you get away with it again like the geass." I heard Suzaku say darkly. " And that's why I'm going to stop you now Lelouch" He said as he immediately charged at me. He ran, ready to knock me to the ground; but then I felt my right hand swing by itself and a huge beam of light shot from the sword, blowing Suzaku away, only to catch himself after stumbling.

"Fool! What were you thinking! Blah blah blah blah blah."Excalibur complained. But I largely ignored it, only listening for key words that would pop up once and a while to help me use the weapon.

"So this is how it works" I mumbled to myself.

Normal pov

Suzaku soon sped up a wall and ran will shooting at Lelouch's arms and legs to just restrain but not enough kill him. With Suzaku's running speed the bullets flow like wild fire at Lelouch, but they were all destroyed by the light wave emitted by holy sword; breaking and causing thousands of pounds worth of damage, will destroying the concrete and glass in the process. Suzaku then jumped from a wall near Lelouch delivering him a super spinzaku kick to the head;but Lelouch dodged, and this caught him off guard, giving Suzaku the opening he needed to try and force the sword off of Lelouch. Suzaku quickly grabbed the sword handle and tried to push his former best friend away.

"I'm not letting you do even more harm to the world with that kind of power Lelouch!" Suzaku said, will trying to force the blade away from Lelouch.

"Don't you understand!? The Britannia empire does more harm than good! The world you are trying to protect is ruled by a man who uses his own children as expendable pawns, and believes in killing the weak and worshipping the strong! Do you honestly think this kind of world is worth protecting?! Nunnaully and I almost died because of this foolish world Charles Zi Britannia has created!" Lelouch angry answered back at his former childhood friend. Then unnoticing excalibur was let up a slightly faint glow.

"Will it's not too late to change Lelouch! You don't have to destroy Britannia to fix the world, you and nunnally can both coexist with Britannia! We just have to chang-" Suzaku was suddenly interrupted by a powerful shock wave, produced by a bright glow of light from the holy sword; that forced everything around Lelouch to be either blasted into oblivion or be flung far away. Suzaku was blasted into a pile of what used to be a solid concrete wall. He had been slammed so hard into it, and due to Lelouch's previous attacks the thing was smashed in whole, leaving now the other side of a warehouse.

"Nunnally..can never! Live in such a disgusting world like this." Lelouch growled. Right after that angry rant, Excalibur transformed into a black purplish looking sword, with tiny white sparks flashing inside as if it was reflecting the universe itself; the sword extended from beyond its normal length, had the geass symbol glow on the middle of it. At the tip of blade it's normal looking sharp point had curled upwards, kind of like the head shape of the odd white creature. Lelouch himself now floated above the ground, with huge wings made out of countless beams of light.

"Excalibur! I Lelouch vi Britannia command you! Destroy this world!" Lelouch commanded the holy at the top of his lungs. His eyes now both showing the geass symbol; he then swung the newly formed Excalibur at area at around him, sending out a catadioptric explosion with a unnatural flash of light that drowned out everything around it.


	2. Arrival

Maka, armed with her weapon partner Soul ran through the dark corners and streets of Death city. The duo was chasing a long wanted pre-kishin that was tormenting the once quiet nights of the enormous mega metropolis. She quickly turned a corner between two old looking buildings in the market area and headed straight for an ally way. But before she could find the pre kishin, the soul eater duo heard a loud painful screeching sound coming from the area beyond the alley way.

"Maka! What's going on?!" Soul asked in a surprised voice.

"I don't know Soul, but that pre kishin's soul wave length just suddenly disappeared. And..there appears to someone else next to it?!" Maka described what she'd sensed through her soul perception ability."But if there's only one other soul there, then how could have they taken down a pre kishin?" Maka thought to herself out loud, still running towards the place where the pre kishin's soul had last been active.

"Well then lets be on our guard for know Maka, cause don't really have a good feeling about this. Soul advised his mister.

"Right" Maka agreed to her weapon's worried comment.

Lelouch Pov

When Lelouch finally awoke from what seems like forever, his head started pounding mercilessly, and his body felt like it would break if he slightly just moved it; it was truly a horrible position to be in. And to add more problems to the stack, he was somewhere in a foreign city, in the middle of the night that he didn't know of, and he had no idea how he could've got there. He tried his best to get up using a nearby wall, but fell back down again; he cursed under his breath.

"Grrrrrrraaaa" He heard a low inhuman growl accompanied with what seems to be the loud dragging and clinging of sharp pieces of metal. Clink clink clink, the teen now heard the metal sounds grew louder and more distinct; he know that whatever was coming his way was probably not going to be a friendly resident of this city. Whatever this thing is I better geass it. Specially if it decides to tear me to shreds. But with a low growl like that I doubt it would be human. A dog maybe? No, that doesn't explain the sharp metallic sounds. Lelouch thought to himself. He guessed he could only brace for the worst. And he was right, because a moment later a humanoid figure appeared; well it certainly had the normal features of a human, it also had pieces of metal poking out of its body, along with two giant metallic blades for hands. Upon closer inspection of the humanoid figure, had a somewhat deformed face and a coat of dry and fresh blood mixed together, thus giving it a look of having crimson red skin.

GRRRRAAAWARR! The pre kishin appeared letting out another growl. It seems to have taken an interest in Lelouch, and is now coming closer. Seeing what was approaching him alarmed Lelouch dearly. "Why it does have to be now of all times? My right leg's been badly damaged so running away would be hard. Calling for help would be useless since I don't think anyone would be near such a secluded area, either that or they couldn't fend this thing off, and probably stayed away. But worse of all I don't know if the geass would even affect this thing!"Were all the thoughts that had ran through the teen's still pounding head. The pre kishin approached him, and began to swipe at him with it's metallic blades; the walls around him were scraped away as if they were made of cheese, quick and smoothly cut. That's when Lelouch realized how sharp the blades were, and if he were to be slashed even once his life would be over, let alone his promise to Nunnally, or his rebellion for that fact. Despite Lelouch's horrible condition, he some how mustered up enough strength to dodge a few more coming attacks from the monster.

"Shit!" Lelouch cried out when one of the metal pieces attached to the bloody pre kishin give him a light cut. He was lucky the thing didn't cut too deep. As he tried his best to stay cut free from the oncoming attacks,he had thought about how to make eye contact with it so he could try his geass, even tho it was a crazy idea, it was the only chance he had at escaping this thing; a few seconds later and the ideal chance came, the pre kishin missed another attack, Lelouch then ran behind it, it quickly turned around to face him. _Perfect _Lelouch thought as he took off his contact lense.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Die!" Lelouch commanded the pre kishen. He just hopped that this would work or otherwise he would be slashed into a million tiny pieces. After the command there a brief moment of silence; the pre kishen stopped in its tracks, and the next thing Lelouch knew the monster lifted one of its metallic blades then swiftly slashed through its throat; letting out a horribly painful screeching noise in the process. He did it! He'd actually won against this thing! He had taken the gamble with his geass and won! Lelouch stared at the pre kishin's corpse in silence, as he processed what just happened. That's when saw the pre kishin's body turn into a little red orb of light. What is that? He pondered to himself. But he was interrupted by the pain the pre kishin had inflicted on his body, and the previous wounds he had woken up with. During the struggle with the pre kishin he had completely forgotten about the pain, and now it seems to have come back to bother him some more. He suddenly felt his head pound even more, and then collapsed to the ground in pain; just before he'd blacked out, he saw a girl with blond hair tied up in pigtails, holding a scythe in the distance.

chapter 3


	3. News

** Chapter 3 is finally finished and I to thank you'll who left a fav or followed my story. I would also like to thank RedHerring1412 for reviewing my fic **

**RedHerring1412: ****Ah, interesting story you got going here. I can't wait to see where it will go next. Though I can't help but wonder just how Lelouch would get along with Excalibur. Then again, it could be that Lelouch is the one person that Excalibur won't act maddeningly to. (Since I can't see Lelouch agreeing to anyone's demands.) After all, it almost sounds like a soul resonance happened last chapter and for Excalibur, that has to be a first. It has always been used, but to have someone with enough rage to resonate? That is a worthy king for his legacy. (Plus, annoying everyone but Lelouch is another way to be quite the annoyance.)**

The alerted scythe meister rushed through the dark, vacant alleyway, leaving behind only trails of minor debris and dust.

She jumped over a few piles of old boxes. Filled with empty alcohol bottles. Then landed in a muddy puddle and slid out the narrow passageway before reaching her final destination.

With the street lights flickering constantly, accompanied only by the silence of midnight, what she found something totally unexpected. Instead of what she and her partner pictured as a powerful student or teacher at the DWMA, instead there lie an unconscious teen with many cuts and bruises, covered in blood. A pre kishin's soul lay right behind him.

"Maka, are you sure there was only one other soul other than the kishin's?" Soul questioned his meister's soul sensing ability, because to him, there was no way someone so delicate looking could have taken down such a dangerous foe, let alone without even a weapon.

"Of course I'm sure of it, Soul!" Maka snapped back, annoyed. But deep down even she had to question her abilities, because she obviously had not seen this person in school so he couldn't be a student, and to add to that how could a normal person kill a pre kishin with nothing but his bare hands? Maybe Soul was right, and there was another soul she had failed to sense. This led the young meister to be quite self conscious of her own capacity as a meister.

"There's no time to worry about my powers now Soul! Right now we have to focus on helping out the injured, and reporting whatever happened here to Lord Death." She quickly shook off her worries for a later time, because she now had to focus on the situation at hand.

With that, she hurried over to the the injured adolescent's side. First she carefully checked the him for any serious wounds, knowing it would've been a really bad idea if they carried him the wrong way, lest cause extra damage. After a while, what she found surprised her profoundly brought up more unwanted questions than needed; she gingerly lifted him a little, finding minor cuts but what caught her utmost attention was a leg wound and a heavily bleeding head wound. The head wound for obvious reasons, but the way the right leg was damaged looked like it came from a gunshot rather than any blade-inflicted injury.

"Looks like theres more to this than I thought..." Maka was convinced, concern ringed through in her voice.

"Kid couldn't have done this" Soul insisted, trusting their shinigami friend, because he wasn't the type that would go around shooting at random civilians.

"Liz and Patty couldn't have, either; since they've been with Kid they haven't hurt anyone at all." The scythe meister thought. She then got out a pocket mirror from her black trench coat, and wrote in the number to contact Lord Death. Before the mirror actually connected to the headmaster of school, Maka told Soul to carry the still unresponsive teen.

"HELLOOOOO! MAKA! How ya doin'?" An energetic Lord Death called from the other side of the mirror.

" MAKAAAAAAAAAAA! YOUR PAPA MISSES YOU SO MUCHHHHHHHH!" Another voice came from her pocket mirror. It made her cringe slightly just from hearing it; and as always what would happened next, would be her idiot father hogging the contact screen, and receiving a damned well-deserving Reaper Chop to his incredibly thick head. Not that Maka had anything to say about of course.

"Reaper CHOP!" The headmaster slammed his enormous, flat hands into Spirit's layered skull, creating an unnatural dent in his head and sending cries of pain throughout the death room, prompting Spirit to slink off and crouch in the back of the room, wondering why his daughter doesn't approve of him.

"Sorry about that, kiddo! So how's the mission goin'?" Lord Death finally got back to the connection screen.

"Yes, about that...There seems to be something strange going on, Lord Death," Maka reported.

"Hmm; ...What kind of things, Maka?" He said in a more serious tone, now putting away his more friendly demeanor.

"When Soul and I were tracking down the pre kishin today, I sensed another soul with it, and then in a few minutes the pre kishin's soul disappeared. At first, we thought whoever had killed it must have been a student or a professor at the school, but when we got there, we just found an unconscious civilian." The DWMA student told the death god; showing him the unconscious lad.

"Yes, that does seem odd..." The headmaster agreed, listening patiently on for what other important information his students may give.

"But that isn't even the strangest part," Maka continued. "When I checked him for any severe injuries, I found a gunshot wound."

"A gunshot wound?!" Lord Death seemed just as surprised and puzzled as the duo when they had discovered it before."Hmmmm….This is more serious than I thought." The grim reaper stated. Like everyone else, he knew that his son was the only gun wielding meister. Thinking about this now made him put one of his hands at the bottom of his skull in a 'thinking pose'.The duo paced on, Soul still carrying the minor and Maka waiting for their headmaster's word on what to make of the subject. "Maka. Soul." He finally said, calmly.

"Yes" The two said in unison, giving him their full attention.

"Take him to the school's infirmary. Once he recovers I will address him directly. Also I want you two to produce a detailed report on what happened this night, and make sure to keep this from any other students, especially my son. I'll personally have someone investigate this, myself," The headmaster concluded.

_The next day_

Maka and her partner, Soul, sat in their large classroom, absorbing whatever lesson, Stein had been teaching for the past hour. The mad scientist had gone back to his repeated dissection lessons again; it was as if the 3 way soul resonances or the daily training sessions to defeat Arachnophobia had never happened. In a way, it was a sign that everything was going back to normal since the incident, but some students still seemed to miss those days. Now if only something exciting would happen.

Soul sighed in boredom.


	4. New world

Lelouch's pov

Lelouch woke up in his student uniform, finding himself in a comfy hospital bed. Beside him was his leather bag next to a nightstand, the one that he kept with him from the Black Knight's previous attack. It seems someone had been messing with it's contents while he had been unconscious. He hesitantly got up from his bed and inspected the dimly lit room. There wasn't really much to see, apart from a few posters talking about washing your hands to stay healthy, or the usual don't do drugs posters posted around the room; typical hospital room stuff he thought, but after some consideration it seemed more like a school's infirmary rather than a fully fledged health facility. Just then, he began to hear heavy footsteps approaching the room's polished wooden door. It swung open suddenly, giving Lelouch no time to react. A rough-looking man appeared in the doorway, maybe somewhere in his mid-thirties or forties, wearing a quite bizarre-looking lab coat covered in stitches and a gray shirt under it smothered in the same style of stitching. He had dull gray-silver hair and sharp eyes sporting medium-sized glasses, accompanied by a large amount of rather disturbing stitches on his face. Although most people at this point would've already backed into a corner and panicked at the sight of this, Lelouch managed to keep his cool-after all, maybe it was a fashion thing? But what really made him jump was a large, shiny screw that seemed to go straight through the man's head. Seriously just what the hell was with that thing!? It was literally impaled through his head like an old cartoon character with an arrow stuck through their skull! How the hell was this guy even alive? Was he a sycoth?

"You're awake! I just was here to check on you," the silver haired men said calmly. There seemed to be no menace in his voice. Then, as the man came closer to him, he spoke again: "Are you feeling any pain?"

"Uhh... No, I'm fine," Lelouch replied, trying to put on his best façade as Lelouch Lamperouge; after all, if the man ever tried to attack him, he would simply use the power of the geass.

"That's good. Now can you tell me more about this bag?" The silver haired stranger picked up the bag that was next to Lelouch's nightstand, holding it up to Britannian prince's face. "Because there sure was some interesting stuff in here," he sounded more threatening this time. True, there was some questionable stuff in there, the Ashford boy agreed silently.

"I don't remember," Lelouch said innocently, looking the man straight in the eye.

"Fine. Then tell me your name" the man now knew it was pointless to ask the strange minor where he came from, or why he was in Death City, so he would try to at least try to get some non-shady information out of him.

" It's Lelouch Lamperouge" the Britannian prince chose, as always, to use his fake student name.

" I'm Stein," was all the stranger said; it was only fair to give his name as well.

"So, Stein, did you know that I was a terrorist?" Lelouch spoke with his true nature. Stein locked eyes with him, his eyebrows raised sky high, but it took only seconds for the Ashford boy to take off his contact lens to give him a command: "I command you to aid me."

"Yes," Stein whispered in a dull, flat voice.

"Okay, for starters tell me where I am." Lelouch smirked.

"Well Lelouch, You're at the DWMA in Death City. We're in the school's infirmary right now." Stein answered.

"Death City? Where's that?" Lelouch felt lost-from all his years at Ashford, he had never heard such an odd city name, and if he did he would've noticed it right away.

"It's located in the state of Nevada, in the United States," Stein answered again, and again the Britannian prince still had no freak'n clue where the hell he was, or what in the world was the United States! But there was no way this guy was telling a lie!

"Can you show me a map of where we are, then?" Lelouch growled, frustrated. He needed to know where he was, or he won't be able to know how to get back. Stein gestures Lelouch to follow him, then opened up the room door and led him to another, bigger medical room. It was decorated with almost the same health-related posters he had seen in his private room, but this time accompanied with multiple cots and privacy curtains, some hanging open while others were tightly shut. Lelouch guessed this was the main infirmary room just before he saw Stein point to a large world map pinned to the wall. The Britannian prince nearly fell over with shock at the sight of where the madman's finger had landed. It pointed directly at the heart of the Britannian Empire! But it was wrongfully labeled as the 'United States', and as he took more time to survey this new world map, the more he began to wonder if this was some odd dream he was having, or maybe it was some twisted ruse someone devised to mess with the leader of the Black Rebellion. Suddenly another thought came to him, but he had to confirm if it was true, as crazy as it sounded."Stein! What is Britannia?" He demanded.

"It is an ancient nation that later became the present-day United Kingdom." The geassed man uttered. Ok, now that really scared him.

"Stein, what's taking you so long?" A man with dull red hair and a black suit stood in the entrance to the infirmary.


	5. An offer

**Hello again! I would like to check whoever commented and supported me in this story so far. Anyway chapter 5 is out and shit's finally starting to roll! Please as always comment, fav, and follow! **

Spirit's Pov

Spirit, as usual, was in the Death Room with the school's headmaster. Occasionally calls from student meisters would come in, giving detailed reports of their missions so far, but sadly none of them were from Maka. _"Why can't they all be from Maka?"_ He had wished countless times. But they were also waiting for someone else as well, someone who hasn't been back like he should've. Spirit knew Stein could take care of himself, but he was supposed to have reported back to the Death room 15 minutes ago! It wasn't like him to take this long.

"You should go check on him," Lord Death finally spoke in a half-goofy sounding voice.

"I was just thinking about that. I wonder why he's taking so long." the redhead replied, taking his leave to the infirmary.

"It is... ..-day... United..." Spirit heard Stein's voice coming from the infirmary, but he couldn't clearly make out what he was actually saying because of he was too far off. He drew closer to the Health room, and saw an even more disturbing image than what was usual with his ex-meister. The silver-haired man was pointing to the world map nailed onto the wall, with a stagnant, lifeless aura about him that creeped the death scythe right out. He also then noticed the injured teen Maka had brought standing right next to the school's EAT professor. Somehow, he had a slightly distressing feeling that there was something off about this kid as well.

"Stein, what's taking you so long?" Spirit said, standing in the infirmary's doorway. Stein didn't respond-in fact, he didn't even twitch. Instead, he just stood there, still as a statue.

"Stein?" Spirit called again, growing steadily more suspicious.

"Oh, Spirit, you need something?" Stein turned to his old death scythe friend, speaking casually.

"No, I was just here to check on you. We were wondering what was taking you so long." Spirit replied. "So, he's awake now?" The redhead eyed the recovering minor. He didn't trust this boy, not after what he had read off the reports, and what had happened when he first tried to talk to Stein in the infirmary.

"Yeah, I was just showing him around," his ex-meister claimed.

"Then we should take him to Lord Death!" Spirit called in a rough voice. He did not want to wait in here with this kid anymore. After a while of walking, the three finally arrived at the Death Room, where Lord Death was having tea by himself, sitting next to a tea table.

"Ah! Spirit, Stein, you're back! And hello to you, kiddo! Nice to meet'cha!" The grim reaper happily welcomed them. But the teen only give the reaper a baffled and slightly startled look as if to say, "what the hell is this thing?".

"Don't eye-" Spirit was cut off by the headmaster.

"Now, now, everyone, let's be polite," Death suggested, "After all, no one wants to get Reaper Chopped! Especially you, Spirit." After saying this, Death asked Stein and Spirit to leave so he could have a private discussion with the boy.

"Stein, I need to talk to you," Spirit began once they both exited the Death Room. The EAT professor turned to him. "What really happened in the infirmary?"

Lelouch's Pov

Lelouch sat on one of the tatami mats laid out in the Death Room. He was having an extended conversation with this so called 'grim reaper', putting on his usual facade. Together they both ambled between a lot of casual topics such as their favorite type of tea or anything that would vaguely spark their interest; but deep down the teen was overcome with frustration, rapidly trying to process what the hell was going on. He couldn't figure out how or why he had been dropped into another world, his geass had failed him with Stein, or how he was talking to a death god-not to mention the creepy ginger that kept death glaring him. Then again, why was he wondering all about this when in his own world, there was a stubborn green-haired lady giving out free magical powers? In truth, that sounded absolutely absurd!

"SO... Can you tell me what happened with the pre kishin?" The question came almost out of nowhere from the death god. It seemed like he didn't invite him here to have a simple cup of tea after all. It was to be expected, Lelouch thought. And what was a pre kishin? Was it the monster that had attacked him the night he arrived at this strange city? Also, if it was, then what can he say? He can't just tell this death god about his powers!

"What's a pre kishin?" Lelouch asked innocently. If he would've said anything else, the death god might question him more, so why not turn that question around instead?

"Ack! I'm terribly sorry, kiddo! I didn't really count on the fact that you may not be from here!" The reaper gave an apologetic sigh and scratched his head. "Pre kishins are basically corrupted, evil human souls that've made the first-stage transformation into a full kishin, which is a being of total death and destruction," The death god explained seriously. "The creature you met that night was a pre kishin." He continued. "So, can you tell me what happened to the pre kishin?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember much. All I could recall was being attacked, and then everything went black," Lelouch chose his words carefully, not wanting the reaper to dig even further into him.

"Then, can you tell me where you're from? Your parents are going to be quite worried about you!" The death god began again, but once again his question was shot down, forcing him to start at square one.

"I don't remember." The teen said sadly, looking down into his tea. It was at this point that the reaper could almost make out a depressing aura.

"No, no! I'm sorry for going on such a touchy subject!" Disappointed, this was when the death god knew he wouldn't be getting any straight answers out of this secretive boy, so he thought he would play along and extract the information another way.

"Lelouch, how would you like to become a student at the DWMA? You can stay here until your memories recover!" The headmaster of the school kindly offered. Seeing this, Lelouch already knew what was going on. The death god purposefully offered him this option so he could learn what Lelouch wouldn't tell now, and, knowing he had nowhere to go, this made the reaper even more sure he would take the bait. He was helpless, and he was playing right into this guy's hands. The teen smirked to himself inwardly. He wouldn't be done in that easily.

"Alright, that sounds great!" Lelouch accepted his offer.

-2 days later

It was the beginning of the 4th quarter at the DWMA, and in the early mornings, students can be seen climbing the long, tedious stairs up to the massive facility, getting pumped because it was the last quarter before summer rolls on by. Among the summer-fevered students was Lelouch Lamperouge. He had arrived at this eccentric school, days ago, and is now one of the many students attending this highly respected academy. Two days ago, when he accepted the headmaster's offer of becoming a student at the school, he was assigned a room in the boy's dorm, where he had to stay with two other guys and gotten his school identification card as a one meister. From what he had learned from his roommates, all he needed now was a demon weapon partner, which he didn't have. As he was thinking about all he this, he slowly and achingly made his way up the most hellish design of stairs he had ever witnessed. Just who thought this was a good idea for a school?! Not even Suzaku would be able survive these stairs from hell, let alone Lelouch, who consistently got the crappiest physical scores in the history of crappy physicals. But most of all, what in the world was up with that sun?! It was disturbing, it was wrong! And somehow everyone here thinks it's normal! Even worse, just when he was about to at least shrug that off, he saw someone riding across the sky in the school's general direction, with what looked like a flying skateboard. Damn, how he wished he had his mecha right now. In the end, Lelouch had to be partially carried up those damn stairs by one of his roommates. Good thing he was around, maybe he'll even make the next Rivalz. Finally, after more stair climbing outside and inside of the school, he painstakingly reached his final destination: Class Crescent Moon! He stood there in the hallway, resting a little, before ambling inside along with a few other students. Immediately after he entered the crowded and noisy classroom, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw the same sandy blonde pigtails and black trench coat he had seen nights before.

"Hi! My name's Maka! What's yours?"


	6. A day at school

**Hello again, I'm sorry this took so long, but chapter 6 is finally here! And I'd like thank all of you for your favs and reviews of the story so far!**

Moments before-

Maka was getting settled for class, slumping her bag beside her, gathering a few books and some other materials. Unlike the other students she wasn't really that into morning socialization or getting ready the last minute for lessons, but today she was called over to hang out with her group of friends by the classroom's entrance.

"YEAHHHHHHH, ONE LAST QUARTER 'TILL SUMMER!" Blackstar bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Too bad the people won't have the amazing presence, of the great Blackstar, right Tsubaki?" The energetic boy said, disappointed.

"Uhh... Yeah." His weapon partner replied with her usual response to Blackstar's rants. "So umm, where do you think, you guys will being doing over the summer?" Tsubaki changed the topic of the conversation so that it would involve everyone.

"Oh oh! I know!" Patty exclaimed, elated. The younger of the Thompson sisters began speaking rapidly, but her voice was soon drowned out when Maka spotted a familiar figure slide past her. At first, she didn't recognize who it was until she got a closer look, but she soon realized that it was was the teen she and Soul had found during the pre kishin chase.

_"But what's he doing here now?"_ She wondered as she approached him. Whatever the reason, however, she wanted to give the new student a warm welcome to the DWMA. She got behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly until the unsuspecting teen turned around.

"Hi! My name's Maka! What's yours?" Maka chirped with a warm smile, the kind her father would never get.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Lelouch" the new student said casually.

"You're new here, right?" Maka asked-she could finally learn more about him now, with him being not fainted and all, but maybe also why the DWMA allowed such a person to become a student after that incident that night, and in that short amount of time too! Not even Crona was let off that easy.

"Yeah, I just transferred here." Lelouch informed her. "So, do you know anyone that needs a meister?" The new student made an important query. But their conversation was cut short by the ringing of the school bell and the teacher's voice for everyone to take their seats, leaving Maka to ponder why all this was happening as she took her usual spot next to her partner Soul. Lelouch sat to her right.

"Hello class, now, as you all know, we should be starting our lessons by now. But today, we have a new transfer student." Stein announced, to the surprise of the class. Just why would their be a transfer this late into the school year? They won't learn anything because it was too late, plus everyone in class already had a partner. "Lelouch Lamperouge, will you please come to the front to introduce yourself to the class?" The professor said, reading off the name list. Maka watched the raven haired boy stand, walk to the board, and write out his name at an even pace, in large, clear letters.

"Hello, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I just transferred from Britain." Lelouch introduced himself. "It's nice to finally meet you all!"

"Okay, class, let's welcome our newest st-" Stein began, only to be cut off abruptly.

"HEY YOU! WELCOME TO THE DWMA, AND I'M THE BEST PERSON HERE! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" Blackstar trumpeted.

"Ooh, me next! Me next! Hi! And I'm Patty! Do you like giraffes?" Patty followed suit, springing up from her seat.

"Sure, I love animals! Giraffes are one of my favorites!" Lelouch proclaimed, then another girl, with pink hair this time, carried on the interruption of professor Stein.

"So, does that mean you like tanukis?" Kim added on to Patty's question.

"I do, they're adorable!" Lelouch replied cheerfully, which caught almost all of the attending female's attention, prompting more and more students to force questions upon the new meister, making the classroom explode with a cacophony of chatter.

Maka's pov

Although Lelouch was really well received, and probably cemented as the next big thing in class Crescent Moon, Maka couldn't help to notice that among the welcoming celebration and jabbering, Professor Stein appeared to be glaring daggers at the new arrival. Truth be told, he looked like he was about to rain death upon the young meister. It was the sort of look you would give to a kishin. But why would professor Stein have a reason to hate this person so much? If he was that bad, then why would Lord Death simply let this guy into the school in the first place? He must be dangerous or special, if the professor would detest him that much. Maka couldn't remember Stein showing that much hatred for something since the kishin or Medusa. Plus, after the incident, Maka was sure her soul sensing abilities were spot on, and there were no question about it. Just to be sure, after that night she tested her gift out several times, each time with surprising accuracy, so she couldn't be wrong. And even if she is, then how did that pre kishin die, or how did Lelouch get there? And now here is another mystery. She needed answers, and she knew she was entitled to them, but there weren't any. Sadly, to make things even more complex, she doesn't think Lord Death or any of teachers would give her any useful answers. Maybe she can pry something out of her papa, if she tried hard enough. Guess she just had to look into it herself, Maka concluded. As the classroom's discussion want on, everyone finally settled down for Professor Stein to resume his lessons. Finally, quite a while later, the school bell rings and everyone was dismissed for lunch. Students flooded out of the classroom and into the wide hallways of the DWMA.

Lelouch's pov

Lelouch hastily grabbed something from the school's large selection in the canteen, and exited to the library where he picked out almost every book he could find about this new world. It's better to know than not, he thought. At least this way, he could blend in to the people around him and have some common knowledge. He selected books about American history, world geography, American government, technology, and so on. It was an exceedingly queer and interesting read for him: the supposed alternate history of Great Britain, and the forming of the United States with the Revolutionary War. Or that his suspicions were confirmed-giant fighting mechas being only the stuff of fantasy, found in mostly manga books. The more he dipped into the books of this world, the more he become to wonder about his own world, where war has torn almost every nation into shambles, leaving nothing but an area number behind as their official way of identification, while the Britannian Empire ruled leisurely over the mess with an iron fist, trapping him and sister in a dangerous situation either way. Plus, not to mention, now that she's been captured by their asshole of a father. They've been using her ever since! As Lelouch thought about the possibilities of what might become of her, it just made him cringe with disgust; It was unfair-totally, unacceptably unfair! Why did his sister and him have to be born in such an insane world, when there's an exact opposite of that right next to it! Nunnally didn't deserve this, what did she do to the world? Nothing! And in return, it took away her eyesight and crippled the whole lower half of her body.

"Hey! Lelouch!" The raven haired boy jolted when he felt someone lay a hand down on his shoulder. "What are you reading?" The voice said again. When Lelouch turned around to see who it was that had unintentionally jump scared him, it was none other than Patty, the girl who had happily stood up and introduced herself to him in front of the whole class.

"Nothing really that interesting, just a history book." He replied back in a friendly tone. He had to get this girl of now, so the best way was to direct her interest elsewhere, but he couldn't blame her for asking-after all, who wouldn't be interested in a new student?

"Awwww, but that's so boring! Here, try this!" Patty then handed Lelouch of what looked like a picture book. "It's way funnier! With pictures! And it has cute animals in it!" The short blond giggled innocently. At this point he didn't know if this girl was either insulting him, or just trying to help.

"Patty! Stop bothering him, that's not what we're here to do." A taller girl with the same shade of hair as Patty's approached them. She wore almost the same outfit as the bubbly blond, but with a few tweaks, such as longer pants. "Look, I'm sorry my sister's been bothering you, but Professor Stein needs to talk to you." The older of the sisters said with a semi serious tone. "By the way, my name is Liz." She finally introduced herself, then gestured for the new meister to follow them. _"What's this Stein want with me now?"_ Lelouch thought as he followed the twins into the largely vacated classroom, walking slowly to the stand where Stein and another student stood. This extra person looked to have pitch midnight black hair, and odd white stripes going through the right side of his head, wearing a calm, even smug expression.

"Lelouch, I'd like you meet someone," Stein then turned to the weird-looking student by his side. "This is Death the Kid, he's one of the top meisters we have at our school."

The EAT professor introduced the young death god, but then he began again without giving the two time to properly speak to the other. "But the reason I brought you all here isn't for simple introductions," Stein went on, then he quickly handed the two meisters each an equal amount of assignment papers. "Lelouch, you will be going on a pre kishin hunting mission accompanied by Kid."

It was 2 hours after school, and Kid was in his room, as usual fixing and sure everything was in perfect symmetry; he slowly measured and aligned a slightly crooked vase from one of the tables. While doing this, he was thinking back to the all the surprise events that had occurred today. The loathing in Stein's eyes in the morning, the sudden decision of the professor to send a new transfer on a dangerous monster hunting mission without even a demon weapon... During the time when Stein called him and his weapon partners into the classroom, he had tried extract some answers, stubbornly questioning almost everything the professor said but it was to no avail. This pissed him off deeply-it was against school policy to send someone out without a weapon, and he knew 100% his father would approve of the idea. It was just like last time, so he doesn't really see any further results by addressing his father about the issue. Just what was the school up to know? Kid pondered with a mild headache, while unknowingly elbowing another vase right next to him, sending it plummeting to the found with a loud crash.

"Kid, are you okay?" Liz rushed to where she saw her meister by the broken pieces of pottery.

"Yeah. It's nothing, thanks Liz." he lied, starting to pick up the broken pieces of pottery. His weapon partner joined him.

"Are you still thinking about the things that happened today again?" Liz started to push the conversation so that her meister could tell her how he felt. Kid hesitated.

"Yes, I just don't understand why father would allow this," he said, clearly frustrated.


	7. A mission with Kid

2 days later-

Lelouch awoke with a start at 3:00 in the morning to prepare for his flight to South America while his roommates slept soundly in their beds. He was assigned to go on a pre kishin hunt with Death the Kid, another meister attending the academy; which he later learned was the son of Death himself. At first, Lelouch thought that Kid was sent there to watch him but through a lot of the remarks made by the weapon sisters that day, he knew for a fact for that wasn't the case. Then why would he send his own son at all? He could've just easily sent anyone else. If the headmaster really wanted to found out the capabilities of an unknown target, surely enough he wouldn't put his son in the crossfire, or would he? Lelouch wondered, a little angered by the thought of a parent using their own children as a tool for his own gain, this kind of reminded him of his own father.

At the airport-

After of what seemed like forever of waiting through airport security, the group finally get to board their flight. During their time at the airport, Patty was left behind three times and Liz had gotten lost because of Patty two times. In a way, this kind of reminded Lelouch of when the student consul had a field trip to a resort when Milly and Shirley had gotten separated from the group at the last minute and the Rivalz thought it was great idea to buy and then sneak some alcohol onto the plane, which put the whole trip in jeopardy! Sadly in the end, the student council spent their time vacationing at the nearest public beach they could find. Just thinking about that particular event made Lelouch feel a little nostalgic, knowing how the time he had spent as Lelouch Lameperouge wasn't all that uneventful.

-South America

Shortly after arriving in South America, Kid checked in for their reservation at a 5 hotel, and dragged the crew to a remote village near the rainforest. It was a long way, and Lelouch would have surely fainted by the time they got there, but to his luck they mostly were taken either by bus or boat, since Kid can't really fit them both on his odd flying skateboard.

"Lelouch," Kid called.. "I want you to listen closely. I don't know why my father decided to sent you out without a weapon partner, and since Liz and Patty's wavelengths don't match yours; just leave the fighting to us."

"Yeah, alright. I'm actually kind of glad you brought that up, I wouldn't stand a chance against a monster like that," Lelouch said scratching his head in a casual manner. "I just feel kind of bad, because I'm letting you do all the work." If Lelouch had to tell Kid the truth, he would've never really wanted to fight those things weaponless again-thank god he had his geass, or never mind getting back to the Black Rebellion!

"Don't worry about that, all meisters start out that way, I'm pretty sure you'll find a partner and battle in no time." Kid encouraged Lelouch. He know how hard starting out would be when he had first meet a lot of the newly appointed EAT students from the NOT classes.

"Gahhh!" A squall came from behind the two meisters, Kid on full alarm and Lelouch right beside him.

"Tar-tara-taranchula! The older of the Thompson sisters pointed frantically at the dinner plate-sized pest. Patty, meanwhile, slowly picked it up and tried to make Liz touch it. To Liz's everlasting dismay, Patty tripped on a root on the ground, launching the arachnid at her sister, whereupon it landed on her face and she shrieked, awakening all the nocturnal inhabitants of the rainforest. Only about an hour later did Liz finally recover from such trauma.

"Hey Kid look! We're here!" Patty ran ahead and brushed the lush green flora from view.

"We're late." Kid said regrettably, as the whole group got a glance at the tattered village. The place looked to be completely devoid of all life, with empty hollow buildings and shattered infrastructure; on the ground the group could see pieces of unnaturally curved daggers, homemade weapons, etc... It looked like before they got here, the villagers really put in their all to destroy whatever was trying to kill them.

"Come on, let's go," Kid commanded darkly. He honestly thought they would be on time to do eliminate the threat, but the enemy must've it's move early, so the only thing to do now was to kill it off for good; that's the least he can do for what happened here. As they walked along the path of the Main Street, more gruesome sights could be seen-both dried blood and fresh, accompanied by battered bodies crashed under burnt housing or cut to ribbon like a choice steak at the butcher's. Kid covered his mouth, feeling absolutely appalled at the sight, anger quickly boiling up inside to the point he felt like he was about to burst. Lelouch on the other hand, was as equally disgusted, but he took in the surroundings much better than Kid did. Then there was Liz who dearly wanted to throw up, and Patty, who gently picked up a dead kitten, vengeance burning in her eyes while she herself emitted a deadly killer aura.

"Liz! Patty! Weapon form now," Kid yelled as he sensed the soul of the pre kishin, just in time, too he thought. "Lelouch, get to the nearest place you can hide. There's no time to run!" The more experienced meister barked, he just hoped the pre kishin wouldn't find him. Guess he has to end this quickly to prevent an even bigger mess. THUMP-THUMP-THUMP, the ground shook around them. Everyone knew right away something humongous was speeding towards them.

"Foolish human!" A giant humanoid figure three times Kid's size appeared in the distance. It looked to have a long rectangular tribal mask, with huge round dead eyes and a plethora symbols painted carefully on both sides. It wore extoic jewels and clothing, and everything about it was completely, and utterly, symmetrical. "Do you really want to die that much?" It asked, slightly confused.

When there was no response, it began to raise its voice into a crescendo.

"FINE! THEN DIEEEE!" the angered pre kishin then charged at the stock-still death god, running at full force and unleashing an axe head filled with electrical charge out of it's hand.

"Kid! What are you doing?! Move!" Liz shouted. She was obviously worried for her meister, but also compelled to do justice for what happened to the villagers. But her meister nevertheless stood still.

"KID GET YOUR FREAK'N ASS OUT THERE AND TEAR THAT BASTARD TO PIECES! This time Patty was the one who tried to force some sense into their meister, who finally out of shock snapped back into reality. He then swiftly dodged the incoming burst of the attack, which left a huge dent in the ground and a blackish burn on the earth.

Kid then took advantage of his superior speed, shot the large pre kishin wherever he could've found an opening, eventually the monster started blocking his attacks with it's axe heads, but it still give Kid the chance to get closer every time until he charged towards it at full speed and spin kicked it up into the chin, flipping above it 180 degrees and did a mid air sanzu river shot to it's face, he then landed feet first with a part of a building he shot earlier crushing the pre kishin, shrouding it in a thick dust cloud.

"Did we do it?" Liz asked

"I don't know, Liz" Kid admitted, standing his ground preparing for another incoming attack.

-Death room

"Is it dead?" Spirit asked, looking into Death's mirror, spying on the group.

"No, this one's way more powerful than you think. In fact, it's midway to becoming a kishin." Death answered, seriously.

"But wouldn't we know about this thing the instant iit transformed into a pre kishin?" The redhead began to panic-after all, it was almost impossible for any mass murderers to escape the DWMA's radar.

"It must been the time when the DWMA focused all its forces on destroying the kishin and Arachnophobia. We were probably too busy to notice any minor problems popping up. And the kishin's supposed madness must've accelerated its growth by 6 times it's normal rate." Stein speculated.

-South America

Lelouch watched as Kid dodge an on coming attack from the pre kishin from a shattered, burnt building just near the battle ground. It was the closest place to be called a safe spot from the ongoing barrage of attacks flying in from both sides. The building was already half destroyed but the ceiling appeared sturdy, therefore it was the perfect place to stay and watch the battle. During the beginning of the fight, he noticed something strange with Kid-he wasn't moving, nor was he showing any signs of distress or fear. So what was going on? And when he did move out of the way, it seemed like something snapped him out his deep trance. The pre kishin didn't look like it could possibly affect it's opponent's state of mind, because if it did, he knew he would be affected as well; so the contributing factor must lie within Kid. What could it be? Stein even said he was a top meister so physical inabilities shouldn't be a thing, so that means it could be mental; now that Lelouch thought about it, he did sometimes see Kid messing around with how stuff was positioned or complain about certain imperfections of objects. At first he just chalked it up to be just a pet peeve, not a full blown issue of OCD that could affect him this badly in battle. But if this was the case, then now he knows why Death sent Kid other than anyone else he knew after this pre kishin, and due his son's inability to fight it, Lelouch would have to show whatever powers that he had that night to save them both now, and they were likely watching his every move. A Lelouch smirked. He wasn't that stupid. So he decided, why not make his move now?

Kid stood his ground, holding his twin pistols in a ready position to shoot down the unsuspecting pre kishin. Gradually, the dust that he had caused earlier cleared up, and there it stood again, it almost appeared unscathed by Kid's earlier attacks. Even a sanzu river shot to the face wouldn't do.

"No way,.. our attacks didn't even scratch it?" The older of the twin pistol sisters said, astonished. "Kid? Hello? Kid?!" Liz panicked, when her meister become unresponsive and started shaking madly.

"Wha-what have I done?" Kid uttered weakly, "Did I just destroy a perfect piece of art and symmetry?!" The death god asked himself in denial, as he noticed a jewel piece missing on the right of the pre kishin's clothes. "I'm truly a horrible monster! I deserve to die!" He said as he finally broke down. Dropping the pistols entirely, he dropped to his knees and became a sitting duck, just waiting to get mowed by his opponent.

"Kid! Snap out of it! You can't let all those people down!" Liz begged her meister to come back to his senses again, but just like last time he completely ignored her. Not only that, but the heavily angered monster charged at Kid with it's electrical charged axe head, which got him in the abdomen and sent him crashing through and into another building. This blow left Kid spitting blood and bleeding profusely from lacerations on the back of his head. But this was just the beginning of their misfortune.

" Patty?!" Liz felt her younger sister pick her off the ground.

"Hey, you scum! Look over here!" Patty shouted, rage clouding her eyes. This caught the pre kishin's attention moments before he launched Kid into another wall. The time it took for the monster to turn and face Patty was time enough for ten shots of comprised soul wavelengths to hit its body.

"Patty! This is dangerous! Didn't you see how our previous attacks didn't do anything to it?" Her older sister tried to reason with her. She doesn't want her younger sibling to do something stupid, after all.

"I don't care Liz! If Kid doesn't destroy this thing, then I will!" The younger twin snapped back. After shooting the pre kishin another 8-12 times, dodging a part of a building the monster decided to throw at them. It was then that Liz understood her sister's actions, because she felt the same way, but she only counted the cost to act, not what they could actually do.

"Patty! Switch!" Liz commanded at the last second, if the two didn't then, then Patty would've suffered a sick third degree burn; but thankfully they avoided that fate when Patty threw the pistol turning into the older twin, and transformed launching herself into Liz's hands. She then started shooting at the beast as well, running from place to place for certain shelters to avoid it and its attacks. _"I know this won't do any good, but at least we can buy some time for Kid to recover…"_ She thought as she moved along the torn battle field, switching again when she was unable to dodge an attack in her human form.

This continued in for a quite a while, until the two sisters were dangerously close to running out of energy. "Huff..huff... Patty, switch!" Liz said, exhausted. She felt like fainting, but she had to transform to battle. However, she didn't do it in time, leaving both twins exposed to the oncoming attacks.

"Liz! Patty! Get out of the way!" The twins hear an unmistakable voice telling them to run, and they suddenly felt someone shove them from the line of fire.

"Kid! NO!" Liz screamed as their meister took the brunt of the attack from the ogre kishin's thunder axe. Mercilessly bashing the death god into the burnt earth, it began to charge its axe once more.

" Oi! Pre kishin! Over here!" The beast heard another voice calling it. It soon turned around trying to find the where the sudden interruption came from.

"Le-Lelouch?!" Liz muttered under her breath. Her eyes widened with horror-what the hell was that idiot thinking?! She and her sister couldn't even damage the monster, so what's a weaponless meister going to do?

"Liz, Patty. Transform." She then heard her meister say, Kid slowly got up and waited for the twin's coperapertaion.

"Ri-right!" Liz turned into her pistol form and spun into Kid's hands. He then walked silently to the pre kishin. Although Liz was glad that her meister had finally recovered from his OCD, she couldn't help but notice something unusual about him.

-moments ago

Lelouch, as planned got out of his hiding spot and called the pre kishin for it's attention. He kept calm and composed as always, as the angered beast approached him.

"How pathetic can you be? Risking your own life for another. Prepare to die!" The beast said, charging up it's axe again.

"Oh? You mean me? Are you sure?" Lelouch said mockingly, with an amused facial expression.

"What!? What are you up to now, human?" The pre kishin asked impatiently, confused. It even stopped charging it's attack half way.

"Just look behind you." The purple eyed meister directed.

"No, I know what you're going to-" Suddenly two giant beams of purple light rushed through the pre kishin's body, turning it's body to ashes. And there in the distance stood Kid with all his sanzu lines connected.

-while later

Hours later, the tired group of five finally got back to their hotel. After Kid's final attack on the pre kishin landed successfully, he had collapsed on spot and needed to rest. Lelouch got equally scolded and thanked by Liz, while Patty finally turned into herself again. It was a long and arduous day, no doubt, plus somebody still had to write the report of the mission. Lelouch smirked as he read a book, thinking about how Death failed to tear through his facade. The geass could be used more ways than one, after all, and using it on the pre kishin wasn't the only possibility.


End file.
